Federal Center (EVC)
Federal Center is a neighborhood borough of Everett City which contains the city's government buildings, headquarters, offices, both federal and international and various foreign embassies and consulates. Federal Center is located in the near middle of Everett City. Federal Center is bound by Liberty Avenue and Federal Boulevard to the west, Justice Avenue to the east, 48th Street to the south and Maryland Boulevard to the north. Federal Buildings Presidential Manor East Central Park Manor, also known as the Presidential Manor, is the place of residence and workplace of the President of the Union of Everett and his or her family. It is located west of the intersection of Liberty Avenue and Federal Boulevard in East Central Park's far southeastern end. The Advising Council also uses its offices as their workplace during the day but have their own homes to go to, off duty and alternate offices located in their Departmental office buildings. President Spencer is the first President to reside in the house. It is considerably smaller than the White House in Washington DC, which had been converted into a museum and national monument, but maintains the same functions, offices and rooms necessary for the executive branch to function. Kaitlyn Spencer has worked on the interior decorating herself and aided in much of the complex's decoration inside and out. The President's bedroom is the most secure room in the house, shielded by explosive resistant armor, radiation filters, security alarms and "panic room" features. Enhanced armor can be retracted and concealed to give the room an open and peaceful atmosphere although the windows and walls around the room are resistant against .50 BMG anti-material ammunition and light tank shelling. The Manor itself is three floors above ground and two floors below ground. The lowest basement floor leads to the entrance to the underground emergency rail line, a personal government subway, which connects the three federal buildings together and leads to the underground bunkers of the Pentastar at Everett City Air Force Base. This evacuation tunnel allows for the President and all other government officials to escape their buildings to retreat to the armored, WMD resistant bunkers of the Pentastar during times of extreme crisis. In times of war, the President and executive branch use this tunnel to frequently travel between the Pentastar and the Manor. The above ground portion of the Manor contains the President's bedrooms and living spaces, work spaces and various personal offices for the President's 24 hour medical crew and Secret Service protection. An underground garage for the President's vehicles, security vehicles and guest's vehicles is available to protect or hide vital transportation from threats. A helipad for the Presidential helicopters and other helicopter aircraft are located in the southwest rear lawn. Capitol Building The Capitol Building contains many of Everett's government offices and departments. Here, government workers perform their tasks for the various government agencies and the departments of Health, Education, Environment, Development and Labor. The Capitol Building has 37 floors, standing at 530 feet tall, the tallest of Everett's federal government buildings. Additional departmental buildings are found in the area for the other departments of the federal government. Similar to the Presidential Manor, the Capitol Building has a specially designed reinforced structure to resist terrorist bombings, tank shelling, and increased earthquake and natural disaster resistance. The windows are resistant to .50 BMG gun fire, however can be breached with explosives or compromised after suffering from enough .50 BMG impacts. Judicial Hall The Federal Supreme Court Building, known as Judicial Hall, contains the courtrooms, offices and workers of the Supreme Court and the Justices of the Judicial branch of the Everetti government. There are two main federal courtrooms and nine smaller rooms. As well there are offices for Justice Department (DOJ) workers, which are also located at the Capitol Building. Federal court cases take place in the two primary courtrooms. Lower level federal cases take place in the nine smaller rooms. The nine justices also use the conference room for their duty of reviewing passed laws. The Judicial Hall has an architectural design combining classic Roman column style common in former U.S. federal buildings in Washington and modern design. Most of Judicial Hall has no windows except near main public entrances. Like the Capitol Building, the Hall features reinforced structures to resist damage from terrorist bombings and natural disaster. Walls around court rooms are heavily reinforced against small arms, including anti-material ammunition like the .50 BMG. City Buildings City Hall Everett City City Hall is the headquarters for the city government. The Mayor, city council and other various workers perform their duties here. The building stands at 365 feet tall with 25 floors. The design consists of an older government building look unlike most of Everett City's government and commercial buildings which take on the glass and steel designs. EVPD Headquarters The Everett City Police Department head quarters is the main center for the EVPD. It sits across the street from the City Hall and also across the street from the Presidential Manor. EVPD HQ contains the commissioners offices and various high level police workers, detective bureaus, a specialized SWAT team and the city's UECU headquarters. It also houses a New York State Police barracks and an Orange County Sheriffs department. The building stands at 300 feet tall with 20 floors. Everett City Court House The Everett City court house contains the city court system. The building is located down the street from the City Hall and across the street from the EVPD HQ. International Buildings Category:Everett City